


Pink Diamond

by Umeko_Zoul



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, i think so, sad maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko_Zoul/pseuds/Umeko_Zoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple meeting between the Diamonds goes downhill because Rose cannot keep her mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> It is 2am why not write stuff and post it right?

This was it; the moment that had been anticipated by both sides. Pink Diamond raised a fist in the air. Her expression was morphed with fear and bravery wrapped into one. Her eyes were glossy and her lips trembled ever-so-slightly, but she kept looking upon her gems. 

“This is it!” She shouted to her colony. “A moment in history that will change the way Gems think of one another. We will make it clear that we stand on an even platform.” Shouts of enthusiasm roared around her. It was exhilarating to be holding the possibility of change before her.

“My Diamond!” Shouted a group of familiar voices. Looking down, Pink Diamond smiled softly.

“Hello, Pearl, Rose Quartz…” She greeted kindly before reaching to pat the third gem. “And how could I forget my Jasper. Are you ready? We are going to be the start of something great.” Her eyes lit up. “Oh! Do not forget! This is not a fight. I do understand how aggressive Yellow Diamond can be. But promise me you will not panic. I can handle my sisters.”

Rose, Pink Pearl, and Jasper nodded in unison with an assertive “Yes, my Diamond.”

Nodding, Pink Diamond stood up and looked over the crowd. Every gem was beaming with motivation and energy. It was almost unreal.

“The other Diamonds will be here soon. So please. Go back to your places until everything is settled. I trust you will behave.” She giggled. As the other Gems left, Pink Diamond noticed that her trio remained. She frowned. 

“You do not have to stay.” She informed sternly. They did not respond, but instead the three continued to stare at her, feet rooted to the ground. Pink diamond’s amaranth eyes seeming to shake, she blinked away the small tears that seemed to come out of nowhere. 

“My Diamond, are you all right?” Her Pearl asked loudly, stepping forward. Pink Diamond wiped her eyes and leaned down. Holding out a hand to them, she sighed. “You three are so strange.”  
Climbing onto Pink Diamond’s giant hand, the three gems gazed at their surroundings as Pink Diamond began to walk north. Within a few minutes, the other three diamonds had become visible. Tension within Pink Diamond became atmospheric, making Rose, Jasper and Pearl anxious. 

“You are finally here.” Yellow Diamond stated with a loud huff. “You are really good at testing patience.” 

“I am here now,” Pink Diamond replied. “that is all that matters.”

“Why have you brought company?” Blue Diamond asked softly, gesturing to the gems in Pink Diamond’s hand. “What is their purpose for coming along?”

“No reason.” Pink Diamond stated quickly. “They wanted to come with.”

“May I remind you that this is a meeting between Diamonds and Diamonds only!” Snapped Yellow Diamond.

“Calm, Yellow Diamond.” White Diamond said in a hushed manner. “I doubt they will influence our discussion.”

Yellow Diamond stared at White Diamond for a moment before turning back to Pink Diamond, asking in a forceful manner, “How is your first colony going, sister? I do hope you are asserting your authority.”

“I am fine with how it is turning out.” Pink Diamond said uneasily. “I-“

“She wished to discuss matters of a different caliber, Yellow Diamond.” Rose Quartz piped up.

“Excuse me?” Yellow Diamond snarled, glaring at the small gem. 

“She wishes to speak of change.”

“Why you puny little clod-“ 

“That is enough, sister!” Pink Diamond growled, moving her gems behind her and covering them with the other hand. “You have no authority over my gems.”

“Yes, I do.” Yellow Diamond retorted. “I have authority over you and your colony. You are the youngest of us so you shall obey all of us.” 

“She won’t.” Rose yelled from behind Pink Diamond.

“What are you doing?” Pink Pearl quietly screamed at Rose. 

“You are going to get our Diamond into trouble.” Jasper said nervously. 

“If she can’t state her own opinion then somebody has to.” Rose whispered angrily. With that, she leapt out of Pink Diamond’s hand and to the ground, surprisingly followed by Jasper and Pink Pearl. Looking up at Yellow Diamond, Rose Quartz continued. “My Diamond wishes that we no longer colonize for the sake of military expansion or resources. She is afraid of the harm it has done to so many of these ‘ecosystems.’”  
All the Diamonds, as well as Jasper and Pearl. gawked at Rose in shock, but the Quartz continued. “With a much more careful strategy, we-“

“How dare you speak to me in such a way!” Yellow Diamond bellowed, stomping over towards Rose as Jasper and Pink Pearl stepped back in fear. “I ought to teach you to respect authority-“

“Do NOT command MY gems.” Pink Diamond yelled, shoving Yellow Diamonds. “Do not even lay a finger on my gems.” 

Stumbling back, Yellow Diamond looked at her youngest sister with rage. White Diamond’s eyes widened and Blue Diamond let out a small gasp. Before the other three Diamonds could respond and before Pink Diamond could even think about apologizing, Yellow Diamond lunged at Pink Diamond, knocking her to the ground. Struggling to get her older sister to let go of her gem, Pink Diamond looked at her three gems. 

Pink Pearl was the first to attack Yellow Diamond, only to quickly be bounced off and into the dirt. Rose and Jasper stepped up but were stopped by White Diamond’s foot blocking the way. Looking down at them, she mouthed the words “this is a fight between Diamonds” before jumping into the fight. Tearing Yellow Diamond off of Pink Diamond, she found it hard to keep her older sister still. 

Pink Diamond put a hand over her gem in discomfort. Standing up, she looked at her eldest sister. 

“Do not touch me again... clod." She told Yellow Diamond. 

Screaming in utmost fury, Yellow Diamond tore away from White Diamond, only to be pulled back again. Managing to free one arm from White Diamond’s grasp, she grew angrier. With blinded aim, she summoned a weapon- a sword – and threw it in Pink Diamonds direction. It was a direct hit.

“There!” Snarled Yellow Diamond as her sister finally released her other arm. “Maybe you should take time and… regen…” It took a stalled amount of time for her to realize what she’d actually done.

Pink Diamond’s trio looked in utter horror at the yellow blade that cut so cleanly through her navel gem. Pink Diamond’s legs shook before she fell to her knees. Her other two sisters were staring at her, eyes wide and filling with bubbly tears. None of them had any words to speak. 

The cracks on Pink Diamond’s gem began to spread, and all she could do was stare at Yellow Diamond in disbelief. 

“No, no no no.” Yellow Diamond rushed over. “I’m sorry I-“

“W…What have you done?” Blue Diamond asked, her voice breaking.

“I wasn’t aiming for her gem!” Cried Yellow Diamond as Pink Diamond leaned against her limply. “Little sister, I-“

There was a loud POOF, a cloud of pink smoke, and then nothing. Rose Quartz, Pearl and Jasper had vanished.

 

The world seemed to go silent at that point. The only noises to be heard were the heartbroken sobs of guilt as Yellow Diamond shakily attempted to piece her shattered sister back together.


End file.
